Un simple conte de fée
by AliceLaw
Summary: Il était une fois, une princesse dragon & maudite, un chevalier aux cheveux rose et un drôle de cheval bleu... Suivez Natsu dans un conte à la Fairy Tail, c'est-à-dire du n'importe quoi...Avec un NatsuxOC. Désolé, je galère en résumé! Mais venez donc faire un petit tour, si le coeur vous en dit! /REECRITURE en cours/
1. Prologue

Un simple conte de fée

**Prologue**

« Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps, le royaume lointain de Fiore. On y vivait en paix, pas une guerre n'y avait éclatée depuis des décennies, et le royaume était prospère. Il était dirigé par la famille Heartfilia : le roi, bien qu'il soit un très bon souverain, était réputé pour son caractère stricte, sévère, et personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. La reine Layla était au contraire douce, attentionnée et souriante; tout le monde l'aimait. Le couple royal dirigeait bien le pays, qui se portait à merveille. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à obtenir d'enfants. Ils étaient désespérés, au bout de 10 ans d'unions, la reine n'avait pas été une seule fois enceinte…

Ils firent donc appel à l'enchanteresse Mirajane, et la supplièrent de les aider. Devant leur détresse, l'enchanteresse accepta de leur porter secours : de sa magie, elle fit apparaître un œuf, un gros œuf blanc à pois rouge, qu'elle leur offrit. Mirajane expliqua aux souverains qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf enchanté, et que s'ils en prenaient bien soin, l'œuf donnerait naissance à un enfant. Robert et Layla remercièrent mille fois l'enchanteresse, puis celle-ci disparu dans un nuage de poussière.

Depuis, la reine prenait le plus grand soin de cet œuf, le traînant partout avec elle, ne le quittant jamais du regard. Elle le mettait bien au chaud à ses côtés la nuit, veillant bien à ce qu'il n'ai jamais froid ; l'œuf était en permanence emmitouflé dans d'épaisses écharpes de laine, faites par la reine elle-même; les soirs d'hivers, Layla posait l'œuf près de la cheminée, posé sur une doux petit coussin. « Pour qu'un œuf éclose, il faut qu'il est bien chaud ! », ne cessait elle de répéter. Et puis au bout d'un an de couvaison, l'œuf décida enfin d'éclore : naquit alors une adorable petit fille aux grands yeux noisettes. On décida de l'appeler Cerise, en souvenir des pois rouges sur sa coquille. Le roi et la reine, maintenant parents, n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux !

Mais malheureusement, il s'avéra que cette petite princesse était sous l'emprise d'un mauvais et terrible sort : après chaque coucher du soleil, elle se transformait en une sorte de créature mi lézard, mi dragon, cracheuse de feu. Des écailles rouges remplaçaient sa peau, des cornes lui poussaient sur le crâne et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses membres s'allongeaient pour lui donner des pattes aux griffes tranchantes, une queue lui poussait, sa tête grossissaient et se déformaient, devenant une tête de dragon aux yeux perçants et menaçants. Quiconque la voyait était terrifié; sauf deux personnes : son père et sa mère. Eux seuls l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était, et leur affection envers elle demeurait la même; ils étaient ses parents, et aimait Cerise comme leur tendre fille. Cependant, pour sa sécurité, ils firent en sorte que cette deuxième forme reste un secret. Mais les murs ont des oreilles, et les rumeurs se répandent vites… Bientôt, les villageois envoyèrent des chasseurs et mages noirs pour venir à bout de cette créature, craignant pour leur vie et celle de la famille royale, car on disait qu'un monstre terrifiant, tout droit descendus des Enfers, s'était emparé du château.

Le roi et la reine prirent peur, et pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à leur petite princesse, à leur chère fille, ils décidèrent à contre cœur de la garder enfermée dans une tour, sous les conseils de Mirajane. L'enchanteresse aimait beaucoup Cerise, se considérait comme sa marraine, et s'inquiétait bien évidemment de sa sécurité. Elle mit donc en place un enchantement pour sauver sa filleule : pour qu'elle soit sauver de son mauvais sort, dont elle n'expliquait toujours pas l'origine, son véritable amour devra l'embrasser. Oui, son sauveur sera son Prince Charmant, celui qui osera braver tous les dangers pour parvenir à la Tour où Cerise sera enfermée; à l'abri de tous les dangers, certes, mais seule, à l'écart du monde…»

« Pauvre princesse ! s'exclama le jeune garçon. C'est injuste, tout ça ! Elle ne le mérite pas ! ».

Quelque part dans la forêt de Fiore, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses, appelé Natsu, lisait la fameuse légende de la princesse Cerise. Assis en haut de son arbre préféré, dominant ainsi toute la colline et le village, il pouvait lire tranquillement sans que sa mère lui crie dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épluché les pommes de terres, ou que son père le force à finir ses exercices de calculs. Agé de seulement 10 ans, Natsu était un garçon rêvant d'aventure et de chevalerie, voulant pourfendre les monstres et sorcières, et prouver au monde qu'il savait se battre et protéger les autres. Il aimait également beaucoup lire des légendes et contes en tout genre, mais l'histoire de la princesse Cerise était celle qui le tenait le plus à cœur. Comment pouvait on supporter quelque chose d'aussi injuste ? Cette princesse n'y était pour rien ! Si seulement il était assez fort, il pourrait la sauver…en sautant l'étape du baiser, bien sur. C'est trop dégoutant !

Il regarda un moment le portrait de la petite fille dessiné sur le livre: bien qu'elle soit encore une enfant, elle était de toute beauté. De longs cheveux bruns aux reflets miel ondulait sur ses épaules, faisant ressortir un adorable visage de poupée. Ses grands yeux noisette, à l'air curieux, s'accordaient avec son teint clair.

« Qu'elle est belle…! s'émerveilla Natsu. » Une si jolie princesse, mais si malheureuse. Non, il ne peut pas la laisser ainsi. Quel chevalier digne de ce nom abandonnerait une demoiselle en détresse ?

« C'est décidé, déclara t-il, je sauverai la princesse Cerise de sa tour, je prouverais qu'elle n'est pas un monstre ! Et… je l'épouserais ! ajouta t-il en rougissant légèrement. » Le jeune garçon ferma le livre et le rangea dans son sac à dos. Il sauta de branches en branches jusqu'à qu'il soit assez bas pour sauter, et quand ses pieds furent au sol, il partit en courant chez lui. Il allait s'entraîner, devenir le meilleur des combattants, et quand il sera suffisamment fort, il partira au secours de cette pauvre princesse. Il deviendra un homme digne d'elle.

_Attendez moi, princesse. J'arrive !_

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Je ne possède que mon OC.

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction! C'est ma toute première, par contre... Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à être honnête! :)

**Edit: Bien le bonjour! En relisant ce prologue, j'ai trouvé qu'il était plutôt court, et pas terrible... Je l'ai donc modifié! Voilà~ Oh et j'insiste, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Les critiques _douces_ sont acceptés bien sur, c'est ce qu'il me faut, histoire de m'améliorer. Alors, review? :)**


	2. Chapter 1: En avant!

Voilà le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture :)

Oh, et j'avez oublié:

Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Hiro Mashima. Je ne possède que mon OC.

**A/N: Voilà, premier chapitre réécrit! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à commenter! **

**Date d'édition: 11/06/12**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : En avant !**

Tout était calme, silencieux. Pas un bruit, pas un son. Le village entier était paisiblement endormi. L'aube n'était pas encore levée, le ciel demeurait sombre, le soleil n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. A vrai dire, une seule personne était debout : il s'agissait de Natsu. Il comptait entreprendre un long et périlleux voyage, jusqu'au lointain royaume de Fiore. Pendant 8 ans il s'était entrainé durement, pratiquant l'épée chaque jour, perfectionnant les arts martiaux… Et tout cela dans le but de devenir un puissant et imbattable chevalier. Maintenant qu'il était un véritable guerrier, il pouvait enfin partir en mission ! A lui l'aventure, les dangers ! Et rien de mieux pour commencer cette palpitante vie de chevalerie que de sauver une demoiselle en détresse : Cerise, la princesse Dragon et Maudite. Sauver cette princesse restait son but; pendant toutes ces années, il s'était amélioré dans l'idée de devenir quelqu'un digne d'elle, pouvant la libérer de sa tour et de son terrible mauvais sort. Bien sur, aujourd'hui il n'était pas question de l'épouser ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, la romance et le mariage ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Il s'était cependant promis de sauver cette princesse, et comptait bien tenir à son serment.

'_Bien, c'est le grand jour, Natsu ! Je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit et partir à l'aventure ! Wouah je suis à fond !' _Pensa t-il en souriant.

Il vérifia de nouveau qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin : nourriture, ok. Sac de couchage, ok. Epée, ok. Bon eh bien c'est bon, il était prêt ! Pourquoi prendre autre chose ? Il chargea ses affaires à l'arrière de son cheval bleu, son fidèle ami, HappyHorse.

Oui, son cheval est bleu. Rien d'extraordinaire dans un conte.

Le jeune homme et son destrier enfin prêts, ils partirent. Au milieu du village endormi, on pouvait entendre des bruits de sabot sur le sol poussiéreux et semés de cailloux. Puis bientôt plus rien, de nouveaux le silence, tandis qu'on pouvait distinguer une silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Le problème de Natsu, c'est que lorsqu'on habite dans son village paumé dans la cambrousse, le seul moyen de rejoindre le royaume de Fiore c'est de traverser le Mont Yakobe, une haute montagne enneigée. Infestée de singes polaires dangereux. Chouette. Ils prirent donc le chemin menant à cette montagne, qui n'était pas très loin. La preuve, ils étaient déjà arrivés.

« Bon…c'est parti mon vieux, un peu d'escalade ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpaient, les températures, elles, chutaient. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, la pente était de plus en plus raide. Puis bien évidemment, le vent se leva, entrainant une véritable tempête de neige : un vent fort soufflait dans tous les sens, la neige tombait à gros flocon, leur brouillant totalement la vue. Bientôt ils durent s'arrêter tant le vent soufflait, risquant de les faire tomber dans le ravin sous leurs pieds, et tant ils étaient épuisés. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors dans une grotte, dont les parois blanches tenaient en place grâce à des colonnes de glaces. HappyHorse s'endormi aussitôt qu'il mis le sabot dans la caverne de glace. Natsu quant à lui, essayait de se réchauffer emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil, ouvrant avec peine ses paupières lourdes qui tombaient sur ces yeux.

'_Ne pas s'endormir…ne pas s'endormir…ne…pas…s'endor…_

…

_FOCUS !'_

Il secoua fortement sa tête, ne voulant pas céder à la fatigue. Il résistera, il résistera !

Tandis que le jeune homme luttait contre lui-même, un trio de singes polaires entraient discrètement dans la caverne. Silencieusement, ils avancèrent vers Natsu, qui était dos à eux…

BROUT-BROUT-BROUT (A/N : oui, ceci est le bruit d'un pas dans la neige :p)

Aussitôt Natsu se retourna et saisit son épée, se mettant en garde face aux primates.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » Leur demanda t-il en les désignant du doigt. Pour toute réponse, il obtînt un grognement de leur part. Ils veulent se battre, ou…? Il eu sa réponse en voyant les singes charger sur lui. Il donna un coup d'épée dans le flan du premier, puis frappa l'épaule du deuxième et para un coup de poing du troisième. Puis il enchaina ces mouvements, les trois primates attaquant simultanément : trancher, parer, esquiver, trancher, parer, esquiver… Cependant cette parade fatigua vite Natsu, et s'y étant habituer, il ne vu pas venir le pied qui le frappa brutalement au ventre. Il vola en arrière, tomba sur le sol dure de glace, et glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, s'arrêtant juste à la limite de la falaise.

'_J'ai eu chaud !_' Se dit-il en voyant la profondeur du ravin. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son épée ne s'était pas arrêtée à temps et était tombée dans le ravin. '_Merde, je fais comment maintenant ?'_

Désavantagé par les températures dangereusement basses et par le sol glissant, Natsu se retrouva vite en mauvaise posture. Il était dos au ravin, désarmé, avec les trois primates des montagnes devant lui. Il se retrouvait maintenant à leur merci.

« Non ! S'énerva t-il. Pas question de mourir maintenant ! Une princesse m'attend…! » Dit il, tout en essayant de réfléchir à un plan. '_Il me faudrait du feu !'_

Les singes s'approchèrent, encerclant Natsu et se préparent de nouveau à attaquer. L'un des singes se leva, dominant Natsu de toute sa hauteur. Il brandit ses poings tout en poussant un cri et s'apprêta à écraser le jeune homme, quand une forte et chaude lumière apparu. Les primates, surpris et éblouis, reculèrent à la vue de cette apparition. Une voix se fit entendre :

« **Natsu, tu es courageux, et assez noble pour vouloir aidez les autres, ainsi que pour sauvez la pauvre princesse oubliée dans sa tour. Prends cette épée, elle te donnera la force de vaincre.** » Celui-ci attrapa la dite épée et s'éloigna du ravin, maintenant que les singes s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de lui. Il fit quelques mouvements avec l'arme, la trouvant très légère et facile à manier.

« Merci ! Mais t'es qui en fait ? » Demanda t-il.

« **Je m'appelle Lucy, Fée des étoiles, **répondit la lumière.** Maintenant occupe toi de ces pervers de singes, ils me fichent la trouille…! »** Termina t-elle d'une voix aigue et apeurée. Elle disparut alors aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Natsu haussa les épaules, et l'épée en main, chargea contre les primates.

« Cette fois vous ne m'échapperez pas ! » Déclara t-il confiant.

Alors que sa lame tranchait le corps poilu d'un des singes, elle s'embrasa subitement, brûlant la peau de l'animal. Il s'agissait donc d'une épée de feu ! '_Trop cool !'_ Grâce à sa lame enflammée, Natsu réussit à battre les trois singes polaires en un rien de temps. Avec le pouvoir du feu en main, rien de pouvait plus lui résister !

Il rengaina sa nouvelle arme dans la gaine à sa hanche, puis décida de réveiller HappyHorse afin de repartir. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais c'est qu'il en avait du chemin à faire !

L'animal bleu enfin réveillé –c'est qu'il avait le sommeil lourd celui-là- le jeune chevalier remonta sur son dos et ils sortirent de la caverne. Dehors la tempête s'était calmée, il ne neigeait plus. Le sol était recouvert d'une couche de neige qui scintillait avec les rayons du soleil. Ils prirent un sentier un peu plus haut dans la montagne afin de passer de l'autre côté, et de se retrouver au royaume de Fiore, ou au moins la partie nord. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'une petite heure. Ils descendirent ensuite avec précaution la montagne, prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber dans une crevasse ou dans tout autre trou. Petit à petit la neige se faisait de plus en plus rare, les températures remontaient, et enfin ils ne virent plus que de l'herbe ainsi que des paysages d'été. Et oui, sur le Mont Yakobe, il y a même de la neige en hiver…

Ils mirent une bonne journée à traverser cette montagne, quand ils arrivèrent finalement à son pied, au bord d'une forêt, la nuit tombait. Les deux aventuriers décidèrent d'y dormir et de profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, Natsu et HappyHorse se dirigèrent vers le comté de Galuna. Cette région du nord de Fiore était connue pour son ancien temple, dédié à la lune. Situées en plein milieu d'une jungle humide et tropicale -oui dans le nord et à côté d'une montagne, je sais- ces ruines mystérieuses et abandonnées étaient hantées, disait on. Selon les rumeurs, un démon garderait le temple des voleurs et profanateurs. Malheureusement, tous ceux qui auraient pu le prouver n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui…

Cependant Natsu n'y croyait pas un mot, il décida donc de passer par ces ruines pour se rendre à la tour, malgré les rumeurs. Un raccourci, selon lui.

Le jeune homme au cheval bleu était à présent au beau milieu de l'épaisse jungle, humide, et peuplée d'espèces inconnues. Ces espèces étaient tous ce qui intéressait Natsu d'ailleurs.

'_Eh, c'était pas un rat, ça ?! On aurait dit qu'il portait un tutu ros-' _

« Oh ! »

Il fut surpris, en voyant une sorte de grosse mouche avec des couettes roses posée sur la tête d'un chien, à l'air stupide et avec de grandes griffes au pattes, accompagnés d'une bestiole mi lapin mi hamster, bleu, avec de drôles de sourcils, passés. Drôle de troupe.

« Ça se mange, tu crois ? » Demanda Natsu, curieux, à HappyHorse.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un hennissement, l'air aussi curieux que son cavalier.

« Ouais, tu dois avoir raison, dit Natsu. Des bêtes moches comme ça ne doivent pas être comestibles… Tiens, j'ai faim ! » S'exclama t-il en souriant et en tapotant son ventre.

Ils finirent par arriver à une grande clairière d'herbe morte et jaunies, dans laquelle se trouvait les fameuses ruines de la Lune. Ils traversèrent lentement la clairière, restant alertes aux moindres bruits. Alors qu'ils passaient pile devant le temple, dont Natsu n'avait absolument rien à faire, le sol commença à trembler. Les secousses se firent de plus en plus fortes, jusqu'à ce que le temple même tremble sous les vibrations. HappyHorse en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, entraînant son cavalier dans sa chute.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » S'inquiéta Natsu.

C'est alors que le sol de la clairière se fendit, se craquela, ouvrant une énorme brèche tout le long. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, puis un gigantesque monstre sortit du sol. Un fort, bruyant et puissant rugissement résonna dans toute la jungle. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, les animaux s'enfuirent et paniquèrent… Tous prirent peur devant ce démon. Oui, il s'agissait du légendaire démon de ces ruines, Deliora. Gardien du temple, il hantait depuis des siècles ces ruines, les protégeant des hommes.

Natsu, à peine remit du précédent grondement, avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts : il n'en revenait pas ! Il existait vraiment, lui ?! Un monstre pareil ?! Deliora regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune chevalier et lui hurla dessus, comme s'il le défiait en combat. Celui-ci se reprit, et plongea à son tour son regard dans celui du monstre. Un sourire confiant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Amène toi démon, je suis chaud ! »


	3. Chapter 2: Quand l'aventure nous appelle

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre, qui est déjà plus long que le précédent. J'espère fait encore plus long la prochaine fois :) Oh et promis, dans le prochain chapitre vous pourrez enfin voir ma petite princesse! Je ferais d'ailleurs de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne finisse pas en Mary-Sue. J'essaye également de reproduire le caractère de Natsu le mieux possible, dites moi s'il est trop OOC! Prévenez moi aussi si vous voulez un peu plus de "HappyHorse"...?

Sur ce, bon chapitre~

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que mon OC.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Quand l'aventure nous appelle.

Déliora, le démon des ruines, commença à avancer en direction de Natsu, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Qu'il vienne, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! Il se mit en position d'attaque, dégaina son épée de feu, et chargea contre le monstre. D'un bond, il se retrouva au-dessus de lui et tenta de trancher au travers, mais Déliora fut plus rapide que lui le démon releva sa tête, et visant Natsu cracha un puissant rayon destructeur. Le jeune homme évita de justesse le tir, seule sa cape fut brûlée sur le coup, dont il se débarrassa. Elle le gênait, de toute façon. Il essaya de nouveau d'attaquer, mais cette fois-ci par derrière. Il se précipita vers le dos du monstre mais il avait oublié un détail : la queue. Celle-ci balaya d'un coup brusque Natsu, qui vola haut pour retomber durement sur le sol, roulant encore quelques mètres plus loin. _Putain… ! Je ne l'ai pas vue venir…_ Il se releva péniblement, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il l'essuya du revers de sa manche.

« Tu vas voir, je vais te battre démon à la noix ! » Dit-il dans un grognement énervé.

Il brandit de nouveau son épée, et attaqua de front Déliora : tout en esquivant les griffes aiguisées du monstre, il lui portait des coups brûlants au corps, laissant de lourdes traces rouges sur son flan. Soudain, aussi rapide que l'éclair, Natsu grimpa le long des 'bras' du démon pour tenter un coup fatal à la tête. Mais Déliora réagie plus rapidement que prévu, et lança un nouveau rayon destructeur en direction de Natsu, qui était malheureusement toujours dans son champ de vision. Le jeune guerrier ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur venir, mais il ne ressentit rien. Rien du tout. _Qu'est ce que… ?_ Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit devant lui un… bouclier ? …Oui, un bouclier de glace !

« D'où elle sort, cette glace ? » Se demanda Natsu, très surpris.

« De moi, bien sur ! » Répondit une voix masculine derrière lui.

Natsu se retourna, pour apercevoir un homme à la peau blanche, comme glacée, habillé d'un simple pagne il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres au regard profond, et un sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu portes pas de vêtement ? » Fit remarquer Natsu, après une courte pause.

« Aaah ! Mince !, s'écria t-il, surpris. Enfin, c'est pas le problème ! Je suis ici pour t'aider à vaincre Déliora je t'ai vue combattre, et je me suis dit qu'un coup de main te serais utile » Expliqua l'homme de glace.

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide, le glaçon » Répondit Natsu.

« Hein, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir sauver idiot? » S'énerva le soit disant 'glaçon'.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bavarder plus longtemps, car Déliora cracha un de ses puissants rayons vers les deux hommes. Pris par surprise, ils ne purent éviter le tir, mais l'homme 'glaçon' réussi à créer un autre bouclier de glace juste à temps, leur évitant ainsi de finir brûler par le rayon meurtrier.

« Toujours pas besoin de mon aide, tête de flamme ? »

Natsu réfléchit un moment. Même s'il ne l'osait pas l'admettre, il avait bel et bien besoin d'aide, et cet homme tombait vraiment à pic ! Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix… !

« Bon, okay, j'accepte ton aide !, déclara t-il à contre cœur. Mais ne t'avises pas de me gêner ! »

Sur ce, il repartit à la charge contre le démon des ruines. L'homme de glace le suivit, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Natsu pris son épée à deux mains, et attaqua de nouveau Déliora au flan. Celui-ci voulu répliquer à coup de griffes, mais son attention fut détournée par l'autre homme, qui en gelant le sol, déséquilibra la bête. Dans un hurlement surpris, elle tomba au sol. Déliora essaya de se relever, mais la glace commençait à recouvrir tout son corps, l'emprisonnant totalement. Natsu en profita, et plus déterminé que jamais sauta haut dans les airs. Les flammes de son épée grossirent, devenant plus chaudes et virant d'une belle couleur dorée. Alors, dans un hurlement, Natsu frappa de toutes ses forces le monstre, faisant jaillir des cendres de tous les côtés. Dans un dernier rugissement de douleur, Déliora fut achevé.

Essoufflé, fatigué et fier de lui, le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière. _Enfin… !_ Il sourit, d'un large et heureux sourire. Il avait enfin réussi à abattre ce monstre légendaire ! « Ahem ! » Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Ah oui, le glaçon…

« Ouais, bon, merci de ton aide… » Remercia Natsu

« Héhé, de rien ! » Répondit l'homme, avec un sourire en coin.

Natsu se releva alors, remonta sur le dos de son fidèle HappyHorse (qui s'était encore caché, le coquin) et reparti en direction de son but initial: la tour de la princesse Cerise. Sans se retourner, il fit un signe de la main à l'homme de glace.

« Adieu glaçon ! Et habille toi ! »

« Je m'appelle Grey, tête de flamme ! Et j'y penserais. »

Les deux hommes partirent alors chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Natsu voyagea encore quelques jours, affrontant au passage une horde de 'phantoms' arrogants, l'Esprit du Tonnerre et enfin 'seis' mages noirs. Autant vous dire qu'il en a vécu, des péripéties ! _J'espère qu'on n'est plus trop loin de la tour, je commence à en avoir assez. _A peine eut-il le temps de penser ces mots, que la tour était enfin en vue.

Elle était haute, très haute, on aurait dit qu'elle touchait le ciel. Du lierre grimpait le long des murs de pierres jusqu'en haut, s'arrêtant aux bordures d'une simple petite fenêtre. _Surement la chambre de la princesse. _Au pied de cette tour, une large porte de bois était cachée par les branches de la plante grimpante. Natsu descendit de son fidèle destrier bleu, et s'avança vers la porte, la seule entrée existante. Il l'ouvrit en grand, faisant résonner un bruit de grincement dans la forteresse. Devant lui : des marches. Celles qui le conduiraient à la demoiselle.

« En avant, Natsu ! »

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à commenter :)


	4. Chapter 3: Une princesse dans la tour

****Coucou, me revoilà! :D Voici le nouveau chapitre de mon petit conte de fée. Vous allez enfin pouvoir rencontrer ma Cerise! Bon chapitre à tous!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail n'appartient qu'a Hiro Mashima, je ne possède que ma petite Cerise u.u

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Une princesse dans la tour

Natsu regarda un instant les marches. Hautes, étroites et nombreuses, _très_ nombreuses. Le jeune homme expira un profond soupir. _Bon, j'ai pas le choix…_ A contre cœur, Natsu s'entreprit de grimper une à une les centaines de marches qui le séparaient de la princesse. Au début, pas de soucis, il grimpait bien. Vers la moitié, ses jambes commençaient à se plaindre et de la sueur coulait de son front. Mais vers la fin, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques marches, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était essoufflé, la langue pendante, les jambes flageolantes.

« Aaaa-h ! J'en…peux…pluuus ! » Gémit il, le visage rouge et en sueur.

C'est alors, que miracle ! il arriva enfin tout en haut. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Vous imaginez bien que, ses jambes ne le permettant pas, il se faisait une petite danse de la victoire intérieure. _Enfin~ ! _Après s'être remit, Natsu rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec un crâne.

« AAAAAH ! » Natsu hurla de peur, ou bien de surprise ? et recula d'au moins dix mètres, loin de ce reste de squelette, collant son dos au mur, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça fait là ? » Se demanda t-il, toujours sous le choc. C'est alors qu'il vit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : une vaste salle, avec de grosses colonnes de pierres soutenant un haut plafond arrondi, remplie de squelette. Partout, des crânes et des os gisaient sur le sol, des squelettes humains coiffés de casques de chevaliers ou bien tenant une épée à la main trainaient par terre, au milieu des rats et des cafards. _J'espère que ce ne sont pas les restes des repas de la princesse…_, pria le jeune homme,de la sueur coullant de son front. Il vit alors une petite porte de bois à l'autre bout de la salle, d'où provenait une faible lumière. Natsu se dirigea vers elle, tout en évitant les ossements qui trainaient. Une fois devant, il l'ouvrit, et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquillé les yeux.

Tout était de couleurs, de lumière et de chaleur. Les murs normalement gris, étaient peints de toutes les couleurs, décorés de paysages imaginaires, de créatures fantastiques et de drôle de personnages. Au sol, des tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes et de toutes sortes de fourrures, accompagnés de coussins moelleux, tentaient les petits pieds fatigués de notre Natsu. Une table ronde, joliment dressée, présentait un service à thé et milles sucreries. Dans les coins, de hautes étagères servaient à ranger des livres par milliers, dont certains trainaient au pied d'un lit. Celui-ci était un large lit à baldaquin, couvert de dessins, toiles et peintures, avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Enfin, en face de lui, la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce. Pas de rideaux, juste la chaude lumière du jour qui entrait par cette petite ouverture. _Eh bien, une vraie chambre de-_ Natsu n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol, face contre terre, les mains dans le dos par une force inconnue.

« Hé, lâchez moi ! » Grogna t-il.

« Pas question ! D'où osez vous pénétrez dans ma chambre ? » Répondit une voix féminine, en colère.

« Pour sauvez la princesse Cerise, enfermée dans cette tour ! Pourquoi d'autres ? » S'énerva le jeune homme, toujours au sol. Non mais franchement, pourquoi serait-il là sinon ?

« Oh !, s'écria la voix, surprise. C'est adorable ! Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt ! »

La force écrasante sur son dos s'atteignit pour finalement disparaître, et Natsu pu enfin se remettre debout. Il se retourna, bien décidé de dire sa façon de penser à l'autre idiot, mais le soit disant idiot n'était autre qu'une jeune fille ! La même que dans le livre de conte de son enfance, en plus âgée. Serait-ce… ?

« Je me présente, je suis la princesse Cerise. Ravie de vous rencontrer ! » Fit la jeune fille, souriante, tout en faisant une petite révérence.

Natsu ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Des dizaines de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, toutes à la fois, le laissant sans voix et immobile. Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire, déjà ?

* * *

« Donc, Natsu, vous êtes ici pour me délivrer de mon sort, c'est bien cela ? » Résuma la princesse.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien, alors pour annuler ce mauvais sort, vous devez m'embrasser. » Continua t-elle.

« … »

« Natsu ? »

« …J'avais oublier ce passage. » Avoua t-il, gêné, rougissant légèrement. Sérieusement, pourquoi un baiser ? Boire une potion bizarre ne suffirait pas ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, rigola Cerise. Vous n'avez pas à le faire maintenant, et puis il doit s'agir d'un véritable baiser ! Le faire maintenant, sans ambiance ni décor, serait bien moins amusant ! » Déclara t-elle, souriante, mains sur les hanches.

Les explications faites, les bagages faits, les derniers au revoir à la tour faits, les escaliers descendus, les jeunes gens installés sur HappyHorse, ils s'en allèrent. Ce début de voyage aurait semblé parfait, si ce n'est que la princesse sortait finalement de sa tour après 8 ans. Alors, elle arrêtait la petite troupe pour trois fois rien : un oiseau sur une branche, elle voulait absolument le toucher une simple petite pâquerette sur le sentier, elle voulait la cueillir les feuilles d'un buisson s'agitaient légèrement, elle mourait d'envie de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait… Et tout cela, toutes les dix minutes ! A ce rythme, ils n'allaient pas arriver à Magnolia, la ville royale, avant des années ! Je ne vous cache pas que Natsu était de plus en plus agacé par le comportement enfantin de la jeune fille. Les sourcils froncés, les points serrés et la bouche formant une ligne courbe vers le bas, il avait du mal à ne pas s'énerver ! Même HappyHorse roulait des yeux à chaque exclamation de la princesse. Le voyage commence bien… !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils avançaient au travers de la forêt, et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher. D'ailleurs, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la princesse se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse, voire nerveuse. Bien sur, ne plus avoir à s'arrêter tout le temps plaisait à Natsu, mais le visage de la princesse était de plus en plus inquiet, troublant un peu le jeune homme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, car son estomac émit un appel de détresse, je cite : '_GargouilleJ'aiFaimGargouille'. _Il en déduit que c'était l'heure de diner. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite clairière, à l'entrée d'une grotte, abritée par des arbres. Natsu alluma le feu, sa spécialité, et s'entreprit de faire cuire quelques aliments qui lui restaient. Au menu : morceaux de cochons grillés ! La princesse s'installa sur un petit rocher en face du feu, qu'elle regardait, comme fascinée. Natsu la regarda un moment : le regard brillant, reflétant les flammes qui dansaient sous ses yeux, le visage légèrement rougie par la chaleur émit et un sourire aux lèvres, à la fois mystérieux et envoutant. Qu'elle était belle… Natsu rougit, et se frappa intérieurement pour de telles pensées.

Une fois la viande prête, il donna un morceau à la princesse, et servit à HappyHorse couché derrière eux quelques poissons. Oui, ce cheval raffole des poissons, quoi de mieux naturel ? Natsu se préparait à savourer cette viande, quand il vit la princesse dévorer la sienne. Dévorer… ?

« Princesse, vous mangez de manière… » Commença t-il.

« Mouich ? » Demanda t-elle, la bouche pleine.

En voyant la tête de la jeune fille, la bouche pleine, des miettes sur les joues, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il rigolait tellement qu'il en tomba en arrière, se tenant les côtes sous la douleur du rire. Cerise, une fois a viande avalée, se mit à rire avec lui. Et les voilà tout les deux, comme deux gamins, à se plier de rire !

« Aah…Princesse, vous n'êtes pas du tout… comme je me l'imaginait ! » Dit Natsu, tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien… j'aime manger ! Qu'y a t-il de mal à cela ? » Répondit elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oui, mais en général, les princesse sont à cheval sur les bonnes manières, maniaques de propreté et tout ça ! Expliqua Natsu. Et vous êtes là, à vous empiffrer, vous en mettant partout ! Je préfère ça ! » S'exclama t-il, souriant.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces princesses là ! » Rigola Cerise. A ce moment là, un gentil rôt s'échappa de sa bouche. Il en suffit à Natsu pour qu'il reparte dans son fou rire, suivit par Cerise et HappyHorse. Ils continuèrent à rigoler et plaisanter toute la soirée.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Cerise s'aperçut que le soleil se couchait. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle un endroit où se cacher. Il ne faut surtout pas que Natsu la voie ! Elle se précipita alors dans la grotte, des écailles rouges apparaissant sur ses bras. Le jeune homme remarqua alors la fuite précipitée de la princesse vers la grotte. _Que ce passe t-il ?, _s'inquiéta t-il. Il se leva pour la suivre, inquiet pour la jeune fille, et entra avec hâte dans la grotte. Le soleil couché, la caverne sombre, il ne voyait absolument rien. Il dégaina alors son épée de feu, qui s'embrasa pour l'éclairer. Il fit encore quelques pas, mais la voix de Cerise le stoppa net :

« Non ! N'approche pas ! Vas t'en ! » Cria la princesse, d'une voix effrayée, apeurée.

« Princesse, dites moi ce qu'il- Princesse ! »

* * *

Cliffhanger~! Héhé, j'aime bien finir un chapitre en suspense ;)

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites? :) Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents, j'essaye à chaque fois de faire de plus longs chapitres. C'est mieux, comme même.

Oui, dans ce chapitre, peu de références au manga Fairy Tail... Mais dans les prochains chapitres, promis, il y en aura ^^

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à commentez! J'accepte tout commentaires! A bientôt~~


	5. Chapter 4: De l'eau!

Bonsoir tout le monde :) Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Et il est encore plus long que le précédent ;) Bon, je ne suis pas douée en dialogue, hein, donc vous étonnez pas de la qualité des miens u.u Aussi, j'espère ne pas faire Natsu trop OOC? Prévenez moi, sinon!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartien à Hiro Mashima, seuls Cerise et le scénarion m'appartiennent~

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** :** De l'eau...!

« Non ! N'approche pas ! Vas t'en ! » Cria la princesse, d'une voix effrayée, apeurée.

« Princesse, dites moi ce qu'il- Princesse ! »

Il vit alors devant lui une créature, qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Une sorte de reptile, très grand, aux pattes musclées et aux griffes acérées, des écailles rouges recouvrant tout son corps. Des pointes se dressaient du bout de la longue queue jusqu'à la tête. Les yeux, verts, étaient ceux d'un serpent, la bouche dévoilait des crocs tranchant et une langue fourchue. La créature aurait pu être effrayante, si ce n'est que son regard n'exprimait que la peur.

« Un dragon… » Murmura doucement Natsu.

« Ne me regarde pas ! Je suis un monstre, je suis repoussante… !, fit l'être mi lézard, mi dragon. S'il te plait…! » Elle pleurait, maintenant. De grosses goutes coulèrent le long des écailles. Elle essaya de se cacher plus profond dans la grotte.

« Non, princesse, vous n'êtes pas un monstre !, dit le jeune homme, en la suivant. Vous êtes merveilleuse un dragon ! »

« Merveilleuse ? Tout le monde me hais, tout le monde ne souhaite que ma mort… ! Qui pourrait aimer une telle bête ? » Elle se détourna de lui, cachant son visage avec sa longue queue. Natsu se dirigea vers elle, écartant doucement la queue du visage, si triste, de la princesse dragon. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, souriant gentiment. Puis, il sécha les larmes de ses joues, tout en là rassurant :

« Moi. Moi, je vous aime bien. Qu'importe la forme que vous prenez, vous restez Cerise, une drôle et gourmande princesse. »

A ces mots, Cerise s'arrêta de pleurer, écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Vraiment… ? Vous m'aimez comme même, Natsu ? Je ne vous repousse pas ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! » Lui répondit elle, en souriant, d'un de ses larges sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. A ces mots, le visage du dragon s'illumina. Quel bonheur ! Enfin, après toutes ces années de solitude, de souffrances, quelqu'un l'acceptait telle qu'elle était…! Elle en était tellement heureuse, qu'elle sortit rapidement de la grotte et qu'elle s'envola dans le ciel. Elle vola haut, toujours plus haut, tourbillonnant sur elle-même, et semblait danser dans ce décor sombre et brillant de mille feux. Elle rugit puissamment vers les étoiles. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse !

Pendant que la princesse dragon exprimait sa joie dans le ciel, Natsu la regardait d'en bas, émerveillé. Un dragon ! C'est incroyable, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'en voir un ! Et puis, Cerise volait si gracieusement, elle était vraiment belle, même sous ses écailles. _Une princesse dragon… C'est génial !_ Pensa t-il, en gloussant.

Ce soir là, un ange vola dans le ciel. C'était un dragon.

* * *

Nous sommes le lendemain. Nos jeunes voyageurs étaient en route depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ils avaient maintenant quitté la forêt, pour entrer dans un large désert de pierres. Midi approchait et le soleil tapait fort ils avaient dû descendre du cheval bleu car HappyHorse mourrait de soif, sa langue pendait péniblement sur le côté. Celle de Natsu était dans le même état, il ne cessait de se plaindre d'avoir soif. Seule Cerise semblait surmonter le manque d'eau, bien qu'elle ait très chaud. Les deux idiots continuèrent à se plaindre pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent un oasis. Ils se mirent alors à courir vers la flaque d'eau, sautèrent dedans, pour ne trouver que des cailloux. La jeune fille explosa de rire en voyant les deux se faire avoir par un simple mirage, et tomber le nez dans la poussière. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient ridicules ! Les deux concernés, se sentant embarrassés et ridicules, lui tournèrent la tête, boudeurs.

« Allons, les garçons !, dit elle en se reprenant. Je plaisante, ne boudez pas ! »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre : une lance se planta juste aux pieds de Cerise, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Aux aguets, Natsu regarda autour d'eux pour savoir d'où provenait cette lance. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui, et se retourna l'épée en main juste à temps pour bloquer un coup de sabre. D'un bond il recula, pour mieux voir son ennemi. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, grande, portant de longs cheveux d'un rouge écarlate, qui descendaient jusque dans son dos. Son visage et son regard restaient calmes mais sérieux, exprimant une certaine détermination. Elle portait un kimono court avec des getas et de longues chaussettes noires dans sa main droite, une lance identique à la précédente.

« Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous ici ? » Demanda t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

« Nous ne sommes que de simples voyageurs. » Répondit Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire sur ce territoire, partez immédiatement ! » Leur ordonna elle.

« Mais nous devons passez par là pour rentrer à Magnolia ! » Expliqua Cerise.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester, une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle :

« Calme toi, Erza. Laisse les donc s'expliquer. » Un homme, grand et musclé fit son entré. Il avait des cheveux bleus, un tatouage rouge autour de son œil droit. Ses vêtements étaient cachés par un long manteau bleu. Il regarda tour à tour Natsu puis Cerise, s'adressant à elle :

« Nous sommes des habitants de ce désert, et vous êtes actuellement sur notre territoire. Vous dites devoir y passer pour vous rendre à la ville royale, Magnolia, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Pouvez nous laissez passez ? » Demanda poliment Cerise.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intention… » Grand moment de silence. Natsu et Cerise se regardèrent, anxieux. L'homme pris alors la parole :

« Très bien, vous pouvez traverser nos terres, déclara t-il en souriant. Mais vous avez l'air épuisé, venez donc vous reposez un peu chez nous. » Leur proposa t-il, en voyant le pauvre HappyHorse assoiffé. Ils acceptèrent l'offre avec joie, et suivirent Erza et l'homme au travers des rochers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une sorte de campement : pleins de grandes tentes dressées en cercle, un reste de feu au centre, et un petit troupeau de moutons derrière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, quatre personnes sortirent leurs têtes pour les saluer. Il y avait d'abord un jeune garçon blond au tain mat, portant une boucle d'oreille et un tatouage sur le visage, une adorable jeune fille châtain, avec des oreilles de chat, derrière elle un homme aux traits plutôt…cubiques ? Et pour terminer, un homme très grand et plutôt bien musclé, à la mâchoire de fer et une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche. Ils se présentèrent comme Shaw, Miliana, Wolly et Simon. Ils furent très accueillants, Natsu et HappyHorse purent enfin se réhydrater la gorge et Cerise pu se mettre à l'aise, à l'ombre. Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment, apprenant que l'homme qui les avait invité s'appelait Gerald, et qu'il était en quelque sorte le « leader » de cette petite bande, tous orphelin depuis longtemps. Ils vivaient maintenant tranquillement dans ce désert, se défendant de tous ceux qui osant s'en prendre à eux. Erza en profita pour s'excuser de son précédent comportement, leur expliquant qu'elle gardait à ce moment-là le troupeau, et que à cause de son caractère sérieux et sa tendance à s'investir à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait, elle pensait qu'ils en voulaient aux bêtes.

« Ah, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu ne faisais que respecter ton rôle de garde. » La rassura Cerise, souriante comme toujours.

« Mais je t'ai tout de même attaquée… » Continua Erza, mal à l'aise.

« Bah!, fit elle en haussant des épaules. Il n'y a pas eu de mal, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. D'ailleurs, ton coup était très bien visé !» Fit remarquer la princesse.

« Oui, oui ! Erza, tu es la meilleure guerrière du coin, personne ne peut le nier ! » Commenta Miliana.

« Merci, les filles… » Dit Erza en rougissant.

« Je suis sûre que tu fais ça pour plaire à Gerald ! » Sortit alors Cerise en gloussant.

« _Miaou_, totalement ! Ça se voit tant que tu l'aimes ! »

« Hein ? » S'écria Erza, surprise et gênée, le visage rouge. Ce qui fit rire les deux autres filles.

Pendant que les jeunes filles et femme discutaient, Natsu racontait ses aventures et rigolait avec Shaw et Wolly. Il leur imita le singe polaire, primate pervers des montagnes, suivit du cri de Déliora version fillette, en passant par l'homme glaçon en caleçon Grey. Ils explosèrent de rire devant son imitation d'un 'phantom', qui donnait quelque chose du genre : « Ooouwouuh~ ! », tout en agitant ses bras comme une vahiné. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et s'amuser avec les habitants du désert, sous les yeux attentionnés de Gerald et de Simon, les deux seuls restant à travailler.

Bientôt, le soleil commença à se coucher, et Natsu, Cerise et leur destrier bleu durent repartir en route. Mieux vaut ne pas révéler la forme dragon de Cerise au grand jour, ce serait trop dangereux. Après quelques embrassades et promesses de revenir un jour, les trois voyageurs firent leurs adieux, et repartirent en direction de la ville royale, Magnolia.

* * *

Ils avaient enfin traversé le désert de pierres. Ils ne leur restaient à présent que un ou deux jours de voyage pour arriver à Magnolia.

Natsu et Cerise étaient sur le dos de HappyHorse, Cerise devant et Natsu qui la tenait par la taille. Depuis tout ce temps, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et Natsu se posait des questions sur ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Est ce qu'il la considérait comme une amie ? Après tout, ils rigolaient bien ensemble, ils s'entendaient très bien. Cerise n'est pas comme toutes les autres jeunes filles ou princesses : elle aime manger et se goinfrer comme un garçon, elle est très curieuse et ne connaît rien du monde, elle n'a pas peur quand tu lui met un vers de terre sous le nez, elle aime se battre… D'ailleurs, le matin, quand ils ont croisé cet ours, il a pris une de ces raclées il a volé dans un arbre ! Cerise n'y était pas allé de main morte… Et Natsu découvrit qu'elle était en réalité très douée avec ses points…! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle sache se battre en fait, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle soit comme cela ! Entre temps, Cerise s'était mise en arrière pour être contre Natsu, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le jeune homme en rougie. HappyHorse en rit.

Oui, définitivement plus qu'une amie…

* * *

Voili voilou~ Qu'en avez vous pensez? :D N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires!


	6. Chapter 5: Quand les grenouilles

Coucou tous le monde! :) Vous allez bien? Le dernier chapitre vous a plu? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de cette petite fanfic!

Oh, désolé si l'attente à été longue, je suis en période de révision... C'est donc forcément plus difficile d'écrire ^^" Mais à partit de ce week-end, je pourrais écrire à fond~

Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **: Quand les grenouilles s'en mêlent.

Ils voyageaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, suivant un petit chemin au travers des champs de blés, des collines rouges de coquelicots et d'étangs cachés à l'ombre de grands saules pleureurs. A l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir vaguement le château de la famille royal de Magnolia, fièrement bâtit en haut d'une colline surplombant toute la vallée. Seulement, la ville était plus loin qu'elle ne le paraissait, il restait encore deux jours de voyage à nos compagnons avant d'atteindre la ville ou selon Natsu, plus que deux jours avant d'être séparé de la princesse qu'il aimait tant...

Nos trois amis se trouvaient actuellement au bord d'un des étangs de cette large campagne, espérant pêcher quelques poissons. Tandis que HappyHorse broutait tranquillement de l'herbe dans un coin, Natsu apprenait à Cerise l'art de la pêche.

« Bien, vous prenez tout d'abord un appât -vers de terre ou toutes bestioles que vous trouvez- et vous l'accrochez sur l'hameçon. » Lui expliqua t-il.

« D'accord… Comme ceci ? » Dit-elle en l'imitant.

« Oui. Maintenant vous lancez le fil dans l'eau, en prenant un peu d'élan vers l'arrière. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit, et réussi avec brio. Toute heureuse, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire enfantin, et se retourna vers Natsu, l'air de dire 'T'as vu ? T'as vu ?'. Il la félicita de ses deux pouces levés au ciel : « Super ! ».

Leurs deux lignes de pêches dans l'eau, ils s'assirent au bord de l'étang, en attendant que les poissons mordent à l'hameçon. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, attentifs au moindre mouvement de leur canne à pêche. Cependant, la patience n'est pas le point fort de nos deux pêcheurs, et l'attende leur parut très vite bien longue. Cerise se mit à regarder les nuages passés, l'air ennuyée. Natsu, assis en tailleurs, le dos courbé, avait l'air de l'homme le plus ennuyé du monde.

« Pff… Ça mort paaas…! » Gémit-il. _En plus je commence à avoir faim. Vous pouvez pas faire un effort, les poissons ?_

A peine eut-il pensé cette phrase, que la ligne de Cerise s'agita dans tout les sens. Elle se jeta sur sa canne à pêche, et tira de toutes ses forces. Mais l'animal était robuste ! Il tirait lui aussi de son côté, entraînant la pauvre Cerise avec lui, qui était maintenant au bord de tomber à l'eau. Natsu s'empressa de l'aider, attrapant la canne à pêche de ses mains, et tirant sur la ligne. Ils forçaient d'un côté, l'animal de l'autre, personne ne voulant lâcher sa prise ! Mais d'un coup la ligne cassa, libérant le poisson de son emprise, et faisant perdre l'équilibre aux deux pêcheurs qui tombèrent à l'eau, criant de surprise.

_Fichue poisson ! Je suis trempé.. !_ Râla t-il. Il se redressa un peu, secouant sa tignasse rose, et ouvrit les yeux, pour en rencontrer de magnifiques couleurs noisette. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait au-dessus de Cerise, celle-ci allongée dans l'eau, sous lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment, yeux grands ouverts, le visage rouge.

« Aaah..Je… P-Pardon Cerise..! » Bredouilla Natsu en s'écartant, embarrassé.

« C-C'est pas grave ! » Rougit elle, tout en se relevant et détournant le regard, aussi gênée que lui.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Il.. Il faudrait qu'on se sèche. »

« O-oui »

HappyHorse les regarda sortir de l'eau, tout trempés et tout gênés. Son cavalier prit une serviette qu'il mit sur la tête de la princesse, lui disant de vite de sécher ou alors elle attraperait froid. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire, et commença à se sécher les cheveux et le visage. Pendant ce temps, Natsu enleva son T-shirt, qu'il étendit sur une branche au soleil. Il regarda légèrement derrière son épaule pour regarder la princesse. Elle était assise au soleil, et tressait ses longs cheveux bruns en natte. La lumière du soleil faisait briller les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, la faisant étincelé de mille feux. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête vers lui, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle se retourna vivement, les joues teintées de roses. Natsu fit de même, se remettant à sécher ses vêtements. La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau, observant discrètement son sauveur. Il était torse nue, dévoilant les muscles de ses bras et de son dos. Ses cheveux roses dégoulinaient encore, les gouttes coulant le long de sa peau… _Ce qu'il est beau…_, pensa Cerise.

En voyant les deux timides, HappyHorse pouffa. _Ils s'aiiiiment _!

* * *

Après l'incident de l'après-midi, plus personnes n'avaient osé toucher aux cannes à pêches, maintenant abandonnées au bord de l'étendu d'eau. A la place, Natsu s'était aventuré dans les arbustes et fourrés du coin, espérant attraper quelques petits animaux. Ils commençaient à être à cour de réserves leur long voyage, leurs ventres sans fonds et la gourmandise de Cerise n'aidaient pas beaucoup la situation… Le jeune homme entendit un bruissement de feuilles. Il s'accroupit, éveillant ses sens, tel un fauve chassant sa proie. Il s'avança doucement vers la source de mouvement, dégainant son épée, et… une grenouille mauve à pois jaunes sortit du buisson en coassant. Natsu regarda la bestiole en clignant des yeux. La grenouille le regarda de ses gros yeux et fit un petit « Coâ».

« Ooooh une grenouille bizarre ! » S'exclama t-il naïvement, souriant comme un enfant. Il se jeta alors sur elle, pour échouer lamentablement dans sa capture. La petite grenouille se sauva en sautillant, poursuivit par notre idiot de Natsu, bien déterminé à l'attraper. Ils passèrent devant HappyHorse :

« Aide moi à l'attraper ! Je veux la montrer à Cerise~ » Dit-il, toujours aussi enfantin.

Les voilà qui coursent la petite grenouille, sautant dans la boue, se frappant contre des arbres, se prenant des orties et tout autres plantes urticantes, trébuchant sur leurs propres pieds (ou bien sabots, dans le cas de HappyHorse), glissant sur les mousses humides, et j'en passe. Leur chance légendaire les conduit à rencontrer la maman de la chère petite grenouille : une grosse, énorme, _gigantesque_ grenouille mauve à pois jaunes. Son coassement donnait un peu ça :

« **CROÂRRG ! **».

Pendant ce temps, notre belle princesse s'amusait à grimper aux arbres, sautant de branches en branches comme un petit singe, faisant le 'cochon pendu'. _Ce que c'est agréable d'être de nouveau libre !_ Pensa t-elle, la tête à l'envers. _Je me demande ce que sont devenus Papa et Maman… J'ai hâte de les revoir, ainsi que ceux du château, et.. ! _Elle réalisa alors quelque chose : une fois de retour à la maison, que deviendrait Natsu ? Pourra t-elle le revoir ? _Je l'aime beaucoup, et je lui dois tant ! Il est courageux, drôle, attentionné… _Elle rougit en repensant au matin. _Est ce qu'il m'aime bien, lui aussi ? _

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des cris de détresses, venant vers elle. Cerise vit alors courir dans sa direction Natsu et HappyHorse, poursuivis par une sorte de grenouille géante.. ?

…

Oui, c'est ça, une monstrueuse grenouille géante. Qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

…

« Kyaa ! » Cerise descendit vite de l'arbre, pour fuir la créature en colère, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres fuyards.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez faaaait ? »

« Contentez vous de couriiir ! » Répondit Natsu, en accélérant. Un effroyable coassement de la grenouille suffit à Cerise pour qu'elle accélère à son tour. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent, au loin qu'ils purent, mais l'amphibien était toujours derrière eux. La jeune fille aperçu alors un précipice au loin, et eut une idée. Elle se dirigea en direction de la falaise, suivit par les garçons et la grenouille. Elle s'arrêta alors net, et se mit sur le côté, entraînant avec elle ses amis. La grenouille en revanche, ne put s'arrêter dans son élan, et tomba dans le précipice. On entendit un faible 'pouf !' quand elle rencontra le sol.

« Ouf, sauvés ! » Soupira de soulagement Cerise.

« Waouh…! Merci, princesse, remercia t-il en reprenant son souffle. Pffiou, j'ai cru que l'on ne s'en débarrasserai jamais ! » HappyHorse approuva avec un hennissement soulagé.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit la jeune fille. Au final, qu'avez vous attrapé pour le diner ? »

Natsu eu un blanc. Qu'est ce qu'il avait attrapé ? A part une petite grenouille très bizarre, qui en plus lui avait échappée, rien. Rien du tout. Il lui restait bien quelques pommes au fond de son sac, mais… Qu'était il censé lui dire ? Qu'il avait lamentablement échoué ? Jamais, elle se moquerait de lui. Qu'il avait tout mangé ? Elle le détesterait à vie. Raa, que devait il faire ? 'Tidi~ ' Une idée !

« C'est le cheval qu'a tout mangé ! » Déclara t-il en désignant le dit cheval du doigt. Celui-ci eut un hennissement choqué en réponse, du genre : « Quhiii ? » Cerise se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré.

Ce soir là, ils ont mangés des pommes. Grillées.

Merci à Cerise la dragonne.

* * *

Plus qu'un jour de voyage. Un seul. Comment Natsu était il censé se déclarer, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul petit jour ? Et puis, pourquoi lui dire, elle se mariera avec un prince digne de son rang, qui rompra le sort qui lui avait été jeté… Mais si personne ne voulait d'elle, à cause de cette malédiction ? Si elle se faisait de nouveau maltraitée, humiliée ? Il était le seul à pouvoir la protéger, c'était certain. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de rester avec elle si cela ce trouve, elle ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait… Que faire, alors, le lui dire ? Et espéré ensuite qu'elle réponde qu'elle l'aimait aussi, qu'ils se marient et qu'ils '_eurent beaucoup d'enfant, qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps' ? _Cela n'arrive que dans les contes de fée… _Mais enfin, t'es un homme oui ou non ? Tu vas arrêter d'avoir peur, et te lancer, oui ?_ Se ressaisit Natsu. Oui, il était fort et courageux, pas une mauviette ! Il lui ferait part de ses sentiments, et tant pis pour la suite !

C'est avec détermination qu'il commença la journée, bien décidé à agir.

Nos trois compagnons voyageaient depuis plusieurs heures, sous un chaud soleil et un beau ciel azur. La ville leur semblait de plus en plus grosse à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Ils avaient déjà croisés deux maisons de paysans, indiquant que la ville n'était plus trop loin. Comme pour profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble, Natsu et Cerise n'arrêtaient pas de discuter, de rire. Ils étaient vraiment proches, à présent, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille, et que les événements les avaient considérablement rapprochés.

A cheval sur le dos de HappyHorse, Natsu tenait Cerise par la taille, qui était appuyée contre lui. Cerise humait un air doux, envoutant complétement le jeune homme amoureux. Du rose se dessinant sur ses joues, il pris délicatement la main de la jeune fille, qui serra la sienne autour de celle du jeune homme. Les joues de Natsu devinrent plus roses, et il sourit, heureux.

Cerise, les joues teintées de rose, sourit à son tour. _Il, il m'aime bien, je crois. _Elle sentit alors le menton du jeune homme sur son épaule, et l'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserrer. Le rose des joues devint rouges, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer, tout bas, tout doucement, amoureusement :

« Natsu… »

* * *

Alors? :D J'ai essayé d'ajouter plus de romance, vous aimez?

Oh, cliques sur le bouton en bas, vous aurez des cookies °v°


	7. Chapter 6: Un amour de dragon

Bonjour tout le monde! Je rentre tous droit de l'Angleterre, d'où mon grand retard. Je suis désolée! Mais pendant ces vacances-ci (OUI c'est les vacances d'été~) je vais beaucoup voyager, donc les chapitres sortiront plus tard qu'avant :/ Mais pour compenser, j'essayerai de faire de longs chapitre, ça vous va? :)

Bon, celui ci n'est pas très long... _Gomenasaï_ ! Mais il est 'important', puisqu'on y apprend des choses sur Cerise. Sur ce, bon chapitre! :)_  
_

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **Un amour de dragon

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Natsu m'avait libérée de cette tour. Enfin, libérée… Je n'avais jamais réellement été prisonnière, puisque cette tour était ma seule protection contre les différents chasseurs de primes et mages noirs, qui en voulaient à ma vie. Ces dernières années passées dans cet endroit furent les plus tristes et les plus longues de ma vie. Pendant dix ans, aucune visite et personne à qui parler. Pendant dix ans, j'ai du supporter la solitude et le silence, le manque de tendresses et d'amour. C'est quelque chose que je ne souhaiterais à personne. Même si l'Homme aime la solitude, il ne peut y survivre. Ce 'vide' n'est qu'une pure torture.

La première année passée en haut de ma tour, alors que je n'avais encore que sept ans, fut la plus douloureuse. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée sans ma mère, ma chère mère, sans sa chaleur et sa douceur ni ses paroles réconfortantes. Je pleurais alors jour et nuit, appelant, criant au secours ma mère, pour me retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle me manqua tant…! Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit présente durant ces innombrables nuits où je me suis réveillée en larmes! Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là pour me rassurer, me réconforter lorsque j'avais peur ! Mais j'ai eu beau espérer, prier, elle n'est jamais venue. Elle me manque toujours aujourd'hui, mais moins qu'avant durant toutes ces années, il a bien fallu que j'oublie mes peines et mes chagrins, que je l'oublie elle, pour avancer, passer à autre chose et grandir.

Mon père ? Je n'étais pas très proche de lui, je ne le voyais jamais. Il est le roi, il se doit de diriger son pays. Il n'avait donc pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, la petite princesse fragile et pleurnicheuse que j'étais. Mais je n'en ressent aucune peine, cet homme était et reste un presque inconnu pour moi. Tant que j'avais ma mère, tout allais bien. Je me souviens lui en avoir voulu, l'avoir maudit et injurier un certain nombre de fois, la première année. Non pas que je connaissais des injures, je le traitais simplement de 'cornichons', ou bien de 'poissons blanc pas bon et pas frais '. Très innocent, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je rejetais la faute sur lui. Pourquoi m'avait il enfermée dans cette tour ? Pourquoi m'empêchait il de voir ma mère ? A cette époque, je n'avais aucune idée du danger que je courais, ni du fait que cette prison était en réalité une protection. Je piquais alors des crises de colères, tapant, criant pleurant. Je souffrais. J'ai souffert beaucoup pendant ces dix ans. Surtout lors des premières années. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais ici, pourquoi ce roi m'avait fait ça. Je lui ne lui en veux plus autant aujourd'hui, mais sa décision a laissée une cicatrice douloureuse chez moi.

Ma forme de dragon est la seule chose que j'ai pu apprécier dans tout cela. Se transformer, pouvoir voler et cracher du feu, c'est si amusant ! Je passais des heures à voler dans la tour, descendant tout en bas pour ensuite remonter à tout allure les multiples étages, avec le vent contre mes écailles, la vitesse m'excitant et l'impression de légèreté me donnant un sentiment d'allégresse. Bien sur, l'espace était très limité, et bientôt je fus trop grande pour pouvoir voler dans la tour cela m'attrista beaucoup. La première fois que je me suis envolée dehors, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre. Je pouvais aller aussi haut que je le voulais, aussi vite que je le désirais. J'avais l'impression que j'étais invincible, que les étoiles étaient à ma portée et que je pouvais décrocher la lune. J'ai d'ailleurs promis d'emmener une nuit Natsu sur mon dos et de faire une ballade nocturne, sous la lumière blanche de l'astre lunaire, survolant les rivières reflétant les étoiles scintillantes de la nuit. Oui, j'aime la nuit. Non pas parce que c'est le seul moment où je suis sous forme de dragon, mais parce que la nuit nous offre des paysages magnifiques…

La seule chose que je connaissais du monde extérieur, mis à part mon ancienne vie au château, c'était la vue depuis ma fenêtre. Pas grand chose : du vert en été, du rouge-orange en automne et du blanc en hiver. J'étais curieuse de découvrir ce que cachait ce monde que je ne pouvais pas atteindre. Je suppose que c'est là que me vient ma très grande curiosité… Natsu m'en a déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois. C'est lui d'ailleurs, qui me fait découvrir notre monde. C'est lui qui me montre la beauté de la nature, qui m'explique ce que font les Hommes et ce que lui aime. Il m'explique tous en utilisant des exemples de ses aventures, de ses 'bêtises' ou encore de ses diverses rencontres. J'ai ainsi appris pourquoi il faut s'habiller chaudement en hiver : les hommes glaçons de l'hiver ne portant jamais de vêtements, les hommes en portent pour se moquer d'eux et pour qu'ils aient l'air stupides. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est intéressant, non ?

Tout cela pour dire que je dois beaucoup, voire même tout à Natsu. Il m'a libérée de ma solitude et de mes souffrances en me sortant de cette tour il m'accepte telle que je suis, n'a pas peur de ma forme dragon et est devenue mon tout premier ami il supporte ma curiosité et mes bavardages incessants il me fait découvrir l'inconnu il ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez…

La seule chose, c'est qu'une fois au château, nous allons devoir nous séparer. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter, je l'aime tellement ! Cela ne fait que deux semaines, mais pour moi elles signifient beaucoup. Rien qu'a l'idée d'être séparée de lui, de ne plus pouvoir lui parler ni rire avec lui, de ne plus pouvoir lui tenir la main ou d'être dans ses bras, j'en souffre. Je pensais en avoir assez de souffrir en le rencontrant. Je tiens tant à lui, il m'est si important! …Serait-ce de l'amour ? Serais-je amoureuse de Natsu ? Je crois bien avoir lu une histoire similaire, où la jeune fille éprouvait ce genre de sentiments pour un garçon.

…

Je l'aime ?

Je fus alors sortit de mes pensées par la tête de Natsu qui tomba sur mon épaule. Nous étions actuellement assis sous un grand arbre, le dos contre le tronc, en attendant que la pluie s'arrête. Il pleuvait depuis ce matin, mais nous avions tout de même continué de marcher un peu jusqu'à ce que le temps soit trop mauvais pour voyager. Nous nous étions alors arrêté sous ce chêne massif, et en avions profité pour nous reposer. Natsu s'était endormi pendant que je rêvassai.

En voyant son visage endormi, je rougis. Il était tellement adorable comme ça ! Hésitante, je posai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je le regardai de nouveau, souriant légèrement.

« Mon prince charmant… »

Oubliant toutes mes précédentes inquiétudes, je m'endormi paisiblement, ma tête appuyée contre celle de Natsu.

* * *

Après notre petite sieste, nous sommes repartis en route, le ciel s'étant dégagé. Natsu m'avait annoncé qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'une petite journée de marche, et que d'ici demain soir je serais de retour au château royal. Voyager ne me dérange pas, même si c'est long, car ainsi je peux admirer le paysage et observer toutes sortes de choses. Des fleurs aux couleurs sublimes, passant dans les tons orangés et écarlates, du pourpre au violet, en passant par plusieurs touches de bleu. Il y a également plein d'animaux, comme des petits lapins qui sautillent hors des fourrés, ou bien encore des oiseaux volant au-dessus de nous, bien haut dans le ciel. J'aimerais les rejoindre, mais malheureusement les oiseaux dorment la nuit… Oh, j'ai aussi vu quelques biches et cerfs ! Certains avec de drôles de couleurs, mais personne n'égalise HappyHorse dans ce domaine. Avoir un pelage bleu n'est pas chose courante, après tout.

Le monde extérieur est si vaste et fascinant ! Je ne me lasse jamais de regarder autour de moi, de marcher dans les différents sentiers, et de poser des questions à Natsu ! Il s'en plaint beaucoup, d'ailleurs, il dit que je suis trop curieuse, bavarde et naïve. _Tss !_ Je suis sûre qu'il exagère ! Il peut être très enfantin, quand il s'y met lui aussi. Et je ne suis pas si naïve…

« Eh, Cerise ! » M'appela alors Natsu. Lui et HappyHorse marchaient derrière moi, vu que je suis sans cesse en train de courir partout, pour pouvoir tout regarder.

« Oui, Natsu ? »

« Si tu ne fais pas attention où tu marches, tu risques de tomber nez à nez avec un loup-garou ! »

Un loup-garou ? Comme dans _Narry Potture _?

« C-Ça existe … ? » Je suis loin d'être peureuse, mais depuis toujours j'ai une peur bleue des chiens ! _!_

Dans sa petite panique, Cerise ne vit pas Natsu et son cher compagnon bleu pouffer discrètement de rire dans son dos.

* * *

_Quelques mètres plus loin, bien cachés à l'abri des fourrés, deux énormes yeux menaçants observaient nos jeunes voyageurs. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre :_

« Seuls les vrai hommes peuvent traverser mon territoire. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, pitoyables humains… »

* * *

A/N: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez devinez qui sera le prochain ennemi? ;)

Une dernière chose, je pars mardi (le 24 juillet) en Indonésie pendant 3 semaines. Je suis cassement sure qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre pendant ces 3 semaines. Donc, à bientôt!


	8. Chapter 7: Elfe ou démon?

****Bonsoir tout le monde! :)

Je suis terriblement désolé pour le retard, je pensais mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai pas pu :/

...bon, d'accord, j'avais la flemme. Pardon pardon, chers lecteurs

Pour compenser, j'ai fait un long chapitre! Quoi, ça ne suffit pas? ...D'accord, j'essayerais de faire plus long la prochaine fois... u.u

Enfin, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps! Bon chapitre :)

Disclaimer: Fairu Tail © Hiro Mashima

(Et désolé pour les fautes!)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **: Elfe ou démon ?

Comme précédemment, nos trois compagnons voyageaient toujours à travers la forêt, dernière étape avant d'arriver enfin au palais royal. Cette forêt n'avait rien de particulier : de simples arbres se dressaient, avec à leurs pieds quelques fougères qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez, tandis que le sol était parsemé de feuilles mortes, de noisettes, de marrons ou bien encore de champignons. L'automne était là, et toute la nature en flamboyait de couleurs orangés, rouge et or. Un beau spectacle pour notre petite princesse, qui sautait comme une enfant dans les tas de feuilles, sous l'œil amusé de Natsu. Rien ne semblait perturber ce décor agréable et chaleureux. Mais les deux yeux menaçants observant la scène semblaient prévoir autre chose…

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi. Le ciel aux teintes rosées découvrait le soleil, qui se préparait à se coucher et laisser place aux astres de la nuit. Natsu, Cerise et HappyHorse arrivèrent à une large clairière, au milieu même de la forêt, dont l'herbe semblait être caressée par le vent. Ils décidèrent de s'installer ici pour la nuit, et qu'ils repartiraient ensuite tôt le lendemain. Mieux vaux ne pas traîner.

« Bon, il faudrait faire un feu, et trouver de quoi manger. Il ne nous reste presque plus rien… Aah j'espère que tes parents nous organiserons un véritable banquet, à notre retour ! »

« Je leur passerais le message, Natsu ! Répondit Cerise avec un clin d'œil. En attendant, je vais aller essayer de trouver quelques fruits comestibles. Je refuse de manger à nouveau du rat. »

« C'est pas ma faute, j'avais trouvé que ça ! » Dit il l'air boudeur.

« Si tu t'étais contenté de chercher au lieu de battre tous les fauves que tu voyais, tu aurais trouver autre chose. »

Il se contenta de gratter l'arrière de sa tête, embarrassé. Il mit alors la main sur la poignée de son épée, et plein de détermination déclara :

« Eh bien ce soir, je vais nous chasser un festin ! Attends moi là, tu vas voir ! » Et il partit en courant dans les bois. Un goutte de sueur apparu sur le visage de Cerise, qui soupira en marmonnant quelque chose du genre _mais-oui-bien-sur-comme-si-c'était-possibe ! _HappyHorse l'imita. Natsu, personne n'a confiance en toi sur ce coup là…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que notre héros aux cheveux roses était parti. En attendant, la jeune princesse avait fait un feu et s'était assise devant. Les flammes crépitaient, et enveloppaient Cerise dans une douce chaleur si agréable, qu'elle semblait pouvoir s'endormir d'une minute à l'eau. Sereine, elle regarda le ciel maintenant de couleur orangé, avec un soleil bientôt couché. _Je vais bientôt me transformer…_ Souriant doucement, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa partir aux pays des songes.

Juste derrière elle, à moitié dissimulée par la végétation, une immense créature s'approchait. Elle était très haute sur des fines pattes canines, une longue queue avec le buste imposant et musclé, de longs bras aux griffes acérées et un visage monstrueux, où de dessinait une large bouche dévoilant des dents pointues, et deux cornes arrondis au sommet de la tête. On aurait dit un mélange de chien et de démon des montagnes, en rouge et vert. Les yeux noirs et menaçants de la bête semblaient jetés des éclairs à la jeune fille, ignorante du danger qu'elle courait. Le monstre poussa alors un grognement sourd, réveillant Cerise. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir la source de ce terrible bruit.

« _Grrr_… »

« AAAAAAAH !_!_ »

* * *

Natsu chassait maintenant depuis presque une demi heure, et tout ce qu'il avait attrapé était un simple lièvre et un tout petit moineau. Mais il ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas retourner voir ses amis avec aussi peu de choses, ils se moqueraient de lui.

« Vous allez voir, vous allez voir, vous allez voir, vous allez- Oh, un lapin ! »

Se reconcentrant, il marcha doucement en direction du petit mammifère, la détermination marquant son visage. Il fit un pas, deux pas, et…

« AAAAAAAH !_!_ »

Le lapin s'était enfui en courant en entendant le fort cri aigu.

« Aaaanh c'est pas possible… ! » Se lamenta Natsu. _Une minute…Cerise !_ Il se précipita alors vers leur camps, courant aussi vite qu'il peut. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur la clairière, il vit une immense créature démoniaque tenant fermement Cerise par le cou, contre un arbre. Elle se retourna faiblement vers lui, et laissa échapper un gémissement :

« Na..tsu… »

Sans réfléchir, il chargea contre la bête, son épée de feu dégainée. Il voulu la frapper dans le dos, mais la créature fut plus rapide que lui et lui asséna un violent coup avec son bras. Natsu vola haut et retomba un peu plus loin, dans les hautes herbes de la large clairière. Il se releva immédiatement, du sang coulant de son front.

« Si tu crois que tu m'auras comme ça !_!_ » Hurla t-il, avant de foncer de nouveau sur la bête. Il sauta, prenant de la hauteur, et tenant son épée à deux mains trancha vif dans l'épaule de l'animal celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et relâcha Cerise, qui tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Natsu courut aussitôt à ses côtés, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Il la retourna afin qu'il puisse examiner son cou : une grosse trace rouge ornait à présent tout son cou, et deux coupures là où se trouvaient les griffes du monstre laissaient couler du sang, tout le long du cou de la jeune fille jusqu'à ses épaules, découvertes par le tissu déchiré de sa robe. Natsu, tête baissée, les mèches roses de ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, se mit à murmurer :

« Pourquoi tu lui a fait ça.. ? »

Après un court silence, il releva sa tête, les sourcils froncés, la bouche formant une grimace coléreuse et dévoilant ses canines pointues, et se mit à hurler, tout son corps exprimant la rage et la colère bouillonnantes en lui :

« QU'EST CE QUE TU NOUS VEUX, SALETE DE DEMON?_!_! »

La créature, qui s'était reprise du puissant coup que Natsu lui avait portée, se tourna vers lui et, de sa voix grave et forte, lui répondit :

« Je suis Elfman, démon de la forêt ! Et vous êtes sur mon territoire, or seuls les hommes en sont permis! Vous n'êtes pas des hommes, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Gronda t-il. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, déguerpissez sur le champ ! »

« Si on veut passer par cette forêt, tu ne nous en empêcheras pas ! Si c'est ce battre que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir ton combat !_!_ » Répondit Natsu, en hurlant. Il appela HappyHorse et déposa doucement Cerise, toujours inconsciente, sur le dos de son fidèle ami.

« Prend soin d'elle, d'accord ? » Lui murmura t-il. HappyHorse hennit et hocha la tête en guise de confirmation, puis partit au galop dans les bois. Le soleil était maintenant presque couché, la forêt devenue sombre sans la lumière de l'astre solaire. Natsu regarda son destrier s'éloigner dans la masse d'arbres, et une fois hors de vue, se retourna pour faire face à Elfman. Son visage exprimait une pure colère, ses yeux regardaient d'un air menaçant et déterminé la créature devant lui, comme s'il voulait la tuer d'un regard. Il se tenait debout, les muscles tendus, alertes, prêts à l'attaque. Il se rappela un moment la blessure sur le cou de celle qu'il aimait temps, le sang coulant sur sa peau si pâle à cause du manque cruel de soleil pendant toutes ces années, du regard apeuré qu'elle portait et de son faible appel à l'aide. Natsu dégaina lentement son épée, trancha d'un coup vif dans le vide, sa lame s'embrassant alors de flammes rouges, voire écarlates, enragée, comme si elles étaient aussi énervées que leur porteur. Il se mit en position d'attaque, et déclara d'un ton grave :

« Amène toi, je suis chaud. »

Elfman rugit puissamment, avant de charger contre lui. Il se prépara à frapper d'un puissant coup de poing le jeune homme, mais celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme il se baissa rapidement, s'accroupissant au sol, pour ensuite utiliser l'appui de ses jambes et sauter au-dessus d'Elfman. La bête trop lente, Natsu en profita pour lui trancher vif tout le dos, laissant une trace ensanglantée ainsi que de fortes brûlures sur la peau du démon. La victime poussa un hurlement de douleur. Plus en colère que jamais, il se retourna vivement, dominant alors Natsu de sa taille monstrueuse, et le frappa d'une série de crochets du droit et du gauche. Le dernier fut si puissant qu'il envoya Natsu dans le décor, au milieu des hautes herbes. Il se releva péniblement, tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes, un œil au beurre noir. Du sang coulait de son front et de sa bouche, qu'il essuya du revers de sa main. Une fois stable, il se mit à courir vers Elfman et trancha dans le vide, envoyant une sorte _d'onde de feu_, brûlant tout sur son passage le démon fut touché au ventre, laissant apparaître une grosse marque noir sur les écailles de son abdomen. Elfman s'arrêta quelques instant dans sa course sous la puissance des flammes, mais il repartit aussitôt à la charge contre Natsu, qui venait en courant vers lui. Il balança son bras vers l'arrière, préparant ses griffes, et frappa de toutes ses forces le jeune homme, qui tenta d'éviter le coup, en vain. Natsu tomba sur le dos, crachant du sang. D'un œil, il vit les traces de griffes rouges de sang sur son torse. _Putain, ça fait mal…!_ Il voulut se relever, mais il fut tout de suite plaqué au sol par Elfman, qui le tenait fermement par le cou de sa grosse main. Natsu essaya de repousser cette main, ou plutôt cette patte, qui lui serrait le cou, avec ses deux petites mains humaines.

« Grahahaha !_!_ Tu vas payer, faible humain ! Seul les vrais hommes peuvent vivre ! » Ricana le démon de sa grosse voix. La pression sur son cou s'accentua.

_Quelqu'un… Cerise… !_

* * *

Cerise ouvrit doucement les yeux, découvrant dans quel endroit elle se trouvait. Des murs de roches, un peu humide. Surement une caverne. Derrière elle, un faible bruit, comme un ronflement. Elle se retourna, et vit HappyHorse endormi. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte dans quel état elle était : de énormes pattes à écailles, une longue queue… Elle s'était transformée, la nuit était donc tombée. Depuis quand était-elle inconsciente ? Et que s'était t-il passé pendant ce temps là ? Elle se rappelait d'un hurlement, puis d'une pression douloureuse, très douloureuse, sur son cou… et d'un chien. D'un énorme, monstrueux et terrifiant chien. Elle entendit alors un terrible hurlement résonner dans la forêt, jusque dans la caverne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, quand elle pensa à Natsu. Serait-il contre ce monstrueux chien en ce moment ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle s'envola hors de la caverne à tous vitesse, en direction du cri entendu. _Pitié qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !_

Elle survola les grands arbres, battant fortement de ses ailes, se précipitant vers la source du bruit. Elle déboucha à la clairière où ils s'étaient installés plus tôt, et vit avec effroi que l'horrible _chien _monstrueux était toujours là et qu'il affrontait violement Natsu. Elle le vit alors frapper celui-ci au torse, laissant de grosses marques ensanglantées, pour ensuite le plaquer au sol. Sans réfléchir, oubliant sa peur, elle piqua droit sur le démon et le propulsa sur le côté avec toute sa force, loin de Natsu il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune homme repris sa respiration, et tout en se redressant massa son cou endolori. Il vit le dragon rouge, Cerise, se poser sur le sol devant Elfman, qui se relevait péniblement. Elle grogna sur celui-ci en guise de menace, dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Il grogna sur elle en retour, ignorant bien la menace qu'elle lui faisait. Il chargea alors sur elles, griffes prêtes à l'assaut, mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible : une nuée de flammes incandescentes se ruèrent vers lui, ne le laissant pas le temps d'esquiver, et le brûlant sauvagement tout son corps. Paniqué, il s'agitait dans tout les sens pour éteindre le feu meurtrier, baissant ainsi sa garde Cerise en profita pour lui asséner un puissant coup de queue, les pointes tranchantes l'ornant lui entaillant les écailles, qui l'envoya balader et rouler par terre. Des traces de sangs sur l'herbe marquaient son passage et en disaient long sur les dégâts. Elfman ne se releva pas. On n'entendait plus son souffle. Cerise avait donc gagner. Elle poussa alors un impressionnant rugissement, faisant trembler ciel et terre, et faisant s'envoler les oiseaux de terreur.

« Alors c'est ça, un véritable dragon… »

* * *

Voilà! Des reviews, s'il vous plaît •w•


	9. AN

**A/N :** Biens le bonjour chères (chers ?) lectrices/eurs !

Je sais, ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de nouveaux chapitres, et j'en suis profondément désolée ! Avec la rentrée j'ai eu beaucoup à faire, je me disais « chaque week end il faut essayer d'écrire » mais je repoussais tout le temps à la semaine suivante. Ensuite les vacances sont arrivées, je me suis dit « chouette je vais pouvoir écrire un peu ! » Sauf qu'en relisant mes anciens chapitres, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils étaient MAUVAIS. Je ne peux PAS laisser ça passer !

Donc, j'ai décidé de modifier, voir réécrire **tous** mes chapitres (sauf le prologue car je l'ai déjà fait), et seulement après j'ajouterai de nouveaux chapitres. Voilà… Donc pour ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, ou qui désirent toujours le faire (…*_écho_* …y'a personne ?) ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je serais bientôt de retour ! …J'espère.

Sur ce, vous êtes autorisés à me balancer des fruits pourris dessus, je vous en pris ! *_montre la boîte à tomate_*


End file.
